dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace
Ace (Ace) is Rex Owen's faithful Carnotaurus. He is voiced by Seiko Tamura in the Japanese version. His species is Rex's favorite dinosaur. Statistics *Attribute: Wind *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Sign: Rock *Owner: Rex Owen (D-Team) *Name: Ace (エース Ace) *Debut: Battle at the Pyramids *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Carcharodontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus, Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Allosaurus, Saurophaganax (with Chomp), Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Torvosaurus (with Chomp), Megaraptor, Gojirasaurus, Deinonychus, Afrovenator, Lexovisaurus, Isisaurus (with Chomp), Gigas (with assistance), Maximus (with assistance), Armatus (with assistance), Brontosaurus (with assistance) *Other: Ace lives alongside Chomp at Max's house. Ace has two other forms, Super Ace (differs from Super Carnotaurus) and DinoTector Carnotaurus. Ace has a rivalry with Tank, often beating her with Ninja Attack. He shown to be stronger than he looks as he was capable of defeating dinosaurs, which Chomp couldn't defeat. Ace is afraid of water; the only exceptions are in episodes 16 and 32, where Ace jumps into the water either to help in a battle or to save Rex. Move Cards ;Cyclone :A tornado surrounds Ace, surrounding him with wind and boosting his power. This is his original Move Card, as well as his most-used one. He twice used it to suck up a large amount of water, turning his attack into a "Hurricane" (a giant water tornado). ;Ninja Attack :Ace creates duplicates of himself, which attack the opponent simultaneously. This was first used in Dinosaur King episode 13 to defeat Tank. Tank often gets defeated by this move. ;[[Mayfly|Mayfly (Kagerou)]] :By running at blinding speeds, Ace can hit the opponent multiple times. It was obtained after Allosaurus's defeat, and was only used to defeat Terry and Tank in Santa Saurus!. ;Thunder Storm Bazooka :A Fusion Move of Ace's Cyclone and Chomp's Thunder Bazooka that sends Chomp flying forward in his Thunder Bazooka attack with wind swirling around him for an added impact. It was used three times: first to defeat Seth's Saurophaganax, and second to defeat Spectral Armor Torvosaurus. Sheer recalled Spectral Armor Yangchuanosaurus before the attack could hit it. ;Ultimate Wind :Ace is surrounded by wind, then rams into the opponent. It requires Element Boosters. It was first used against Megaraptor and last used against Apatosaurus. ;Biting Wind :Ace shoots out blades of wind from a tornado. It was only used to destroy the lava from the volcano in Elements of Surprise. ;Hurricane Beat :Ace lifts the opponent with twin tornadoes, jumps up and kicks them repeatedly in the face, and then knocks them back with a swing of his tail. This was obtained after he defeated Megaraptor, who had used the Move. ;Sonic Blast :Ace shoots a tornado from his mouth at the opponent, blasting them back. It was used in several battles before being used in the finale as a combo move to break through the Dark Pterosaur, and it defeated Armatus and Maximus along with Chomp's Lightning Strike and Paris's Emerald Garden. TCG Lores ;D-Team Slash (Ace (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Ace (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Ace (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Ace (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Lightning (Ace (DKBD)) :If you have a Lightning Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Ace (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Ace (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assistance (Ace (DKTA)) :Wind Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;D-Team Assistance (Ace (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Wind Master (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Wind Super Moves. ;Super Whirlwhind (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, it can attack again, but it must attack a Dinosaur. ;Loyal (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Ace (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. DS Game Ace can be accessed in the DS Game by using a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax if the player is Rex. Trivia *In the English version, Ace is voiced by Eric Stuart, the same man who voices Dr. Z. This is quite obvious in episode 75; when Ace is scared by a dragonfly, he screams and it sounds exactly like Dr. Z. *He is the fastest main dinosaur, with Spiny coming in second. *Ace is afraid of water, only overcoming this fear in All Fired Up! and Falls Alarm!. *Ace is the only main dinosaur who was not defeated by a dinosaur of his own Element (although Majungasaurus nearly beat him with Kagerou in Desperately Seeking Spartacus). *Ace is the only main dinosaur who never used a Normal Move Card, and who also didn't use any Assist Moves. *Ace is the only main dinosaur that didn't use it's Ultimate Move when he first used his Dinotector form (when he wanted to use Ultimate Wind against Edmontonia, Diceratops was summoned). *Despite the fact that he isn't as strong as Chomp, he managed to defeat some dinosaurs that beat Chomp (such as Alpha Acrocanthosaurus, Allosaurus, and Lexovisaurus), though he was also defeated by some dinosaurs that Chomp defeated (such as Megalosaurus, Yangchuanosaurus, and Pachyrhinosaurus). *Ace is the only main dinosaur who did not defeat a dinosaur of the Element weak to his, Grass (when he fought against Altirhinus, Spiny interrupted him, and he only knocked Lanzhousaurus against a wall with Cyclone). Gallery Ace 1.jpg|Ace being summoned (Series 1) Ace 2.jpg|Ace being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) Ace1.jpg|Ace Arcade Card File:Ace.jpg|Chibi Ace Ace Cyclone.JPG|Ace using Cyclone against Carcharodontosaurus (episode 5) Ace (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Ace with DinoTector applied Ace nagoya.jpg|Ace on NagoyaTV TCG Gallery Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 1-DKTB.jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKTB) Ace TCG Card.jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKAA) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKBD) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 4-DKDS.jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKDS) Carnotaurus - Ace TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Ace TCG Card (DKTA) wi1ace1083-100-ace.jpg|Ace TCG Card (SAS) (French) Ace Battle Mode TCG Card.jpg|Ace (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKTB) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold (German).jpg|Ace (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.png|Ace (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Carnotaurus - Ace Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal (German).jpg|Ace (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) Arcade Gallery 20071223232523.jpg|D-Team dino cards along with Alpha character card 20080511150903.jpg|D-Team dino cards Brandnew_D-kids_back.jpg|Exclusive D-Team dino cards Ace (Carnotaurus)_card.jpg|Ace's arcade card Videos Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames